


Harry Potter: A Concealed Heart (Choices)

by ATYPICAL28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Path, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hogwarts, Interactive, Magic, Marauders, POV Severus Snape, Professor Harry Potter, Romance, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), all movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPICAL28/pseuds/ATYPICAL28
Summary: Misunderstanding. Broken. Unforgiving. Severus Snape never expected to have a change of heart, not until he met  the new professor of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

__

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my OC and their background story. All rights go to J.K. Rowling._

_He walked up each step, each one causing him to tremble even more than before, as though he were trudging through quicksand. Heart hammering in his chest as he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, silence ringing in his ears, he continued. He feared what he was to see, after his eyes had spotted the flash of green light from the window outside. He would've been lying if he said he wasn't angry with Dumbledore. He'd promised. He'd promised to protect her. Why hadn't he...? Why was he now....He had ever even....His thoughts became jumbled as one as he came to the top of the second floor. There were toys strewn across the ground and rubble from the walls and ceiling. All compiled into one big mess._

_But he had to see. He had to know. He didn't want to have to hear the rumors. He just wanted to hold her...one last time. And as he came to the end of the hall, his knees buckled beneath him and he felt as though he was falling suddenly forward, his hands holding the wall as he collapsed in front of her. Tears streamed down his face as he made his way towards her, vision blurred as he took her in his arms and cradled her. She felt so light; lifeless in his embrace as he buried his face into her beautiful red hair. He heard the crying of the boy, but nothing could keep him from looking at her. He'd let him down. Dumbledore hadn't kept his word. And now here she was, Lily Potter. **Potter.** The word sounded like vile in his mouth as he shook violently against her. He could've protected her. He was sure of it. If she had just...loved him, the way he had loved her._

_**You're a fool. You're life has always been a lie. Always. Always...** Severus drew in a steady breath and finally raised his eyes to the boy, who's face was tear-stained as his own. **He has his mother's eyes...just as Dumbledore said...** Severus looked back down at her and frowned, allowing his finger to trace her features. Slight pale freckles that had disappeared more with age. He touched every inch of her face, wanting to soak it in for as long as he could. She could've been his. She could've been everything to him. And now...now he had nothing, save for the eyes that her son had inherited. **He's all I have left of her now.** He told himself, closing his eyes as he pictured James in his mind. **The least you can do is protect her son.** He remembered the days that James hung him upside down by the Whomping Willow. When he and his friends made fun of his hair and the house he was in. **I have to take care of him, even if he does look like his father. Even if he is just as rotten as he was...but perhaps he'll be like her too.** He knew he'd never be able to move past this. Any of this._

_Voldemort had killed her, and he would do anything in his power to get back at him. He of course, would need help from Dumbledore, even if he hadn't kept his word. Even if he had let Lily die. He vowed to protect her son silently to himself. He would never let any harm come to him. He would of course never reveal it to anyone, save for the only man he trusted; Dumbledore. It was never his fault, he knew that. It was all The Dark Lord. He'd been a coward. He still was one. Perhaps he would always be one. But he knew he had to try and be better, if not for himself, then for Lily. **Merlin, give me strength. I can't give up now. If only she was here with me. I'd have all the strength in the world. How can I now? How can I live without her? I could never love anyone the same as her. She will always be my one.**_

_"Oh Lily, come back to me...please...come back to me..." Severus shivered against her cold body as he softly planted a ginger kiss on her forehead. He held her hand tightly, begging softly for her to come back to him. Hours seemed to pass as he leaned against the crib, the boy having ceased his crying as he held Lily in his arms. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he'd have to. People would start to poke around. The Daily Prophet would start wandering. All he wanted, was to keep her close forever. His Lily Evans, always._

_Rather reluctantly, he got to his feet, stumbling ever so slightly as he gripped the side of the crib for support. He stared down into the eyes of the boy, breath hitching as her realized it was Lily staring back at him, soft, curious, blue as can be with little green flecks. He licked his lips nervously, glancing back at the door as though he expected to see Voldemort. He shivered and looked back to the boy, considering something._

** *Choice* **

[Pick up the boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69729843)

[Give the boy a toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69729876#workskin)

[Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69729891#workskin)


	2. Prologue

**_Pick Up the Boy_ **

_Trying not to think about what he was doing, he lifted the child out of the crib and stiffened as he held him in his arms, rocking him back and forth gently. All he wanted was to feel somewhat closer to the woman he'd loved for all his life. But as he held this boy in his arms, he felt connected alone to him, and yet, there was something...off about him as well. It stirred him in an unusual way, but he breathed deeply as he examined the boy, his face full of curiosity as he reached out a little pudgy hand, grasping Severus's nose softly. Stomach twisting at the familiar feeling inside him, Severus smiled sadly. **Oh, if he'd been my son...I'd give him the world.** _

_"I'll see you again some day, Potter," Severus whispered, taking the boy's hand in his own and hurting when he gripped his thumb with his hand. The baby cooed and giggled as he was set back down into the crib, Severus finding himself burning up with that feeling of love and warmth. He'd only ever felt that when he was around Lily, and once James had gotten his claws into her, he'd been cold and distant from everyone._

_With one last look to Lily, his heart dropping a million miles as tears filled his eyes once more, Severus stepped out of the room, telling himself to be brave. To never forget. He'd never forgive. And with that, he raised his head high and started back down the steps, cape billowing at his heels like an obedient dog. **I'll never forget. I'll always have her in my heart...Always.**_

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730086#workskin)


	3. Prologue

**_Give the Boy a Toy_ **

_Severus gazed down at the boy and removed his wand from his pocket, mumbling a spell to cast a small toy in front of the boy. It was a beautifully painted knight on a white horse and he charmed it so that it moved by itself. It ran about the boy's head and he watched in wonder and awe, eyes shimmering like shining stars. Severus felt his heart stutter in his chest as he observed with a soft smile. **Oh, if he'd been my son...I'd give him the world.** The knight came to a stop just in front of the boy's face and he reached out, taking it in his hands and bringing it to his mouth. As he sucked on the head of the toy, he looked up at Snape and tilted his head._

_"I'll see you again some day, Potter," Severus whispered, blinking away the stinging tears that threatened to spill once more. With one last look to Lily, his heart dropping a million miles as tears filled his eyes once more, Severus stepped out of the room, telling himself to be brave. To never forget. He'd never forgive. And with that, he raised his head high and started back down the steps, cape billowing at his heels like an obedient dog. **I'll never forget. I'll always have her in my heart...Always.**_

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730086#workskin)


	4. Prologue

**_Leave_ **

_**I can't stay for much longer. I can't get caught by anyone. I don't need rumors on me for years to come...** Severus kneeled down in front of the boy and smiled sadly._

_"I'll see you again some day, Potter," he whispered, blinking away the stinging tears that threatened to spill once more. With one last look to Lily, his heart dropping a million miles as tears filled his eyes once more, Severus stepped out of the room, telling himself to be brave. To never forget. He'd never forgive. And with that, he raised his head high and started back down the steps, cape billowing at his heels like an obedient dog. **I'll never forget. I'll always have her in my heart...Always.**_

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730086#workskin)


	5. Magic Exists

Cursing beneath her breath as she snatched up her last bag and threw it into the trunk, she fixed her coat collar and got into the cab. The day had been exceptionally ordinary before the bird had slammed into her window, causing her to spill her hot coffee all over herself. Of course she'd expected it eventually, but not today. Of all the days he could've chosen to reach out to her and she hadn't had a single thing packed! No, she didn't blame him, but if he'd just sent a reminder at least. That way she didn't feel like she was rushing, having counted her belongings several times to make sure she had everything. Books, clothes, all of her necessities, snacks, and her wand. She had scrunched up her nose, feeling as though she were missing something in the back of her head. _I'll just go down to Diagon Alley if I need anything...._ So with that, she'd called her escort and started to the station. 

She recalled the day when she'd been called to go to Hogwarts. That day had been even _more_ peculiar than now! For when she'd gotten her letter, she had no idea what things were in store for her. She hadn't known a single thing about magic, and there she'd been, the single page of parchment telling her she was a witch! _How absurd!_ She'd thought to herself, furrowing her brows as her parents read over it too. _Surely there's no such thing as magic...._ But of course, when came the day to pick up her essentials for school, they'd found there _was_ exactly what'd been in so many books she'd read before. 

Having zoned out almost completely, she blinked and looked out the window, eyes widening as they came to the front of the station. _Just as I remember it._ Grabbing hold of her three large bags, one slung over her shoulder, one being dragged on wheels, and one on her back, she hobbled across the way, keeping her eyes peeled for the one thing that stood out. People bustled about, some on phones and some chittering away to someone beside them. The trolley was being boarded and the smell of gas filled the air. Once she'd come to the familiar wall, she drew in a steady breath and rushed towards it, closing her eyes as a burst of energy seeped through her. _This is it. Oh, how far I've come into all of this._ She opened her eyes to see the beautiful scarlet steam engine, black smoke billowing above it as children climbed through the doors, waving to their parents who were either grinning in excitement for their little boy or girl, or sobbing uncontrollably, sad to see them go.

Smiling, she looked up at the sign and sighed in relief. It had all felt so surreal when she was little, and now, as she stood at _Platform 9 3/4_ , she thought she was dreaming once again. The sense of being at home filled her and she started towards the train, looking around for anyone she may recognize. And when the head of red caught her eye, she chuckled and started towards them, the woman's voice coming clear the closer she got, 

"Now don't you two go starting any trouble! I better not get another case of letters from the headmaster like last year!" The curly-haired woman ushered four boys onto the train, one that she only knew to be Percy. 

"Molly!" she called out, gaining her attention immediately. The mother clasped her hand over her mouth in surprise as she winded her way through the crowd to get to her. Once she'd gotten there, her arms were thrown around her and she was pulled into a large embrace. A young girl stood behind her mother sheepishly, lowered gaze as she shuffled her feet, obviously not knowing who this woman was.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, April! So you took the job then, I take it?" Molly gestured down to the bags she was holding and took out her wand, casting a charm to make them appear lighter. April relaxed and shifted the bags so they were more comfortable,

"I should've considered that. And to answer your question, yes, I've decided to take it. I do, after all, owe Dumbledore everything. Who's this young lady?" April smiled down at the girl, who hid behind her mother.

"This is Ginny, my youngest and only girl. I do wish I had more girls," Molly rolled her eyes playfully and took her daughter's hand before she glanced over at the windows of the train, where a younger ginger was waving at her. She blew him a kiss and April checked the time, stepping towards the train to indicate she had to go, "We'll catch up soon, Molly! Send Arthur my regards! It was nice meeting you, Ginny!" And with that, the mother hugged her one last time and she boarded the train. There were a few students in the row, their heads popping in and out of the compartments. 

"If everyone would find their seats, please?" she announced, some of the children moving just enough to let her through. As she started down the train, glancing into the rooms to see if there were any empty seats and shaking her head at those that were full of chattering children, she finally found two that had empty seats. In one, a vaguely familiar man sat alone, black cloak draped around him as he stared blankly at the seat across from him, as though someone were sitting there. In the other, someone she had never met before sat there, a purple turban wrapped around his head.

** *Choice* **

[Sit in the first one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730119)

[Sit in the second one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730128#workskin)


	6. Magic Exists

_**Sit in the First One** _

April opened the first one and cleared her throat, wanting to let the man know she was there. He kept his gaze however, on the chair opposite him as he let out a low,

"If you're planning on sitting here...just keep quiet." Her blood ran cold at the voice and she stared, perplexed. She had missed that beautiful silky tone of his. When she made no intention to move, he looked up at her, brows slightly raising as his breathing seemed to hitch. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, lowering her head shyly,

"How are you, Severus?" The name slipped right off her tongue, like melted butter laced with something like venom. He nodded once, taking a moment to shift his gaze from her and stare back at the seat, letting his thoughts take over again. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he glad to see her? Upset? Hurt? She couldn't be sure as she sat across from him, his eyes scanning her face,

"I'm...well....And you, Ms. Evans?" April smiled softly, though she felt just a tad disappointed when he called her by her last name instead of April. She shrugged,

"I've decided to finally help Dumbledore out. He's been pestering me for ages. Honestly, that man will bring every grey hair out of me!" Severus crossed his arms over his chest as he inspected her. Feeling small under his gaze, she focused her attention out the window, the train having started rocking to a start.

"And what exactly will you be _helping_ him with?" Severus asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. April plopped her smaller bag on the seat beside her and pulled out a book, flipping to the current page she was on,

"I'm not sure exactly. I plan to speak to him when we get to Hogwarts."

"I see..." Severus nodded towards her book, "What are you reading?" April traced a finger absentmindedly over the pages and whispered,

" _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_..."

"Well that's hardly prepossessing. I had a feeling you were quite the same as before," Severus replied curtly, curling his lips downwards. April raised a brow,

"What's that supposed to mean?" She didn't like the smirk that played on his mouth as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he said,

"You haven't grown up. Well..." he looked her up and down, "Mentally anyhow." April felt her skin prickle and she bared her teeth at him,

"How would you know? I happen to like these stories. I'll be reading them when I'm eighty!" Severus, amused by her attitude, rested his back to his seat again and scoffed,

" _If_ you get to eighty. Now, if you please, I'd like some peace and quiet." 

"You're the one talking to me!" April snapped, glaring daggers at him. He tilted his head at her, saying no more as she rolled her eyes and kicked her feet up on the seat, laying out as she placed her head against the window pane, loving the soft pitter patter that ticked outside. And silence engulfed them, neither comfortable or full of tension. Just silence, thoughts brewing away in both of their heads.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730227)


	7. Magic Exists

**_Sit in the Second One_ **

"E-Excuse me sir? Do you mind if I sit here?" The man looked up at April, who bit her lip nervously. He wasn't exactly the most approachable person, but he was the better choice. She shivered at the thought of sitting with Severus and waited for a response.

"N-Not at a-all," he stuttered, turning a bright shade of pink. Relief filled her as she stepped into the compartment and sat across from him, perching one leg on top of the other. The man shifted uncomfortably, so she broke the silence, not wanting to make anything awkward when there was no need for it,

"So are you a professor at Hogwarts?" He nodded, fiddling with his fingers as he glanced out the window,

"I'm p-professor Q-Quirrell. You must be M-Ms. Evans." April smiled and was happy to hear someone at least recognized her or heard about her. Had Dumbledore announced her already to the staff? Seemed likely enough. "You l-look like her. I-I mean, Lily P-Potter." Quirrell stated after observing the look on April's face. She lowered her head, thinking of her sister. She had always been told she looked like Lily, though it was clear Lily was the prettier of them both. She always had eyes on her.

"She was a great sister," she forced a laugh, trying to hide the tears that pricked at her eyes. The man in the turban tilted his head, scanning her features,

"I-It's too bad. A-About what happened. With You-Know-Who. Such a s-shame." April nodded and removed a book from her bag, clearing her throat as she flipped to the page she was currently on. 

"I know....Not a day goes by when I wish..." April paused, shaking her head and smiling dismissively to Quirrell, who showed her a shy smile.

"G-go on?" he suggested lightly, causing her to whisper,

"It should've been me instead."

"W-Why do you say that?" he asked, a curious tone in his voice. Something about it set her on edge and April licked her lips,

"Because she had a family. A real family. At least if it'd been me, I wouldn't have been missed." And with that, she started roaming her eyes over the text in her book, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ as a sign that she didn't want to talk anymore. But for the entire ride, with the gentle pitter patter of rain from outside, she found herself repeating the words in her head instead of reading. _It should've been me instead. It should've been me instead._

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730251#workskin)


	8. Familiar

***Severus's POV* **

"Ms. Evans?" Severus hovered over her sleeping form, kicking himself mentally for being stuck in such a situation. It had been a longer ride than he'd wanted, his head spinning with questions and memories. He found her to be clouding his mind, ever since she'd walked in. She was, like he'd said, no different than before. The same silly girl who made the biggest mistake of her life. He didn't expect to get along with her this year, and he hoped she knew the same. The last time he'd seen her, it'd ended badly, and it wasn't his fault she had been hurt. His stomach dropped as he pulled out his wand, rolling his eyes as he conjured a bucket of water. _Now this will be good._ He tilted it , considering how pissed she'd be when she woke up drenched. _Well, she can just dry herself with a spell._ And so he dumped the contents onto her and she jolted up as though she'd been electrified, eyes wide as she panted and looked up at him.

"What the bloody hell!?" she looked down at her soaked body, her face red and her hair flattened against the sides of her face. Severus couldn't contain the smirk that played on his lips as he gave her a menacing look,

"Perhaps you'll think twice before you fall asleep on the train again." She gawked at him, as though he'd grown two heads and she leapt to her feet, jabbing a finger in his chest,

" _Perhaps_ I'll think twice before sitting on the train with _you_! You lowlife big-nosed git!" Severus raised his brows to his hairline at her statement and he took a moment to take in her words. He'd been called worse, but coming from someone like her? He narrowed his gaze and closed the distance between them, her face mere inches from his own, and he could smell something like nectarine and honey, 

"Take. That. Back." April blinked and shook her head in confusion,

"Excuse me?" He suddenly tensed, realizing she was still wet before him, her blouse almost see-through. He ran his tongue over his lips subconsciously, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat as he bit back, keeping his gaze directly on hers,

"I believe you heard me...Ms. Evans..." He drawled out her name, wanting to get under her skin a bit. He heard people started to get off the train, so he casually made his way over to block the door, April eyeing him in confusion. But just at the last second, she seemed to get it and removed her wand from her cloak. For a moment, he assumed she was going to curse him, but instead, she pointed her wand at herself and muttered a spell, her clothes wringing out and becoming dry. She then put her hair up into a wispy bun and glared at him,

"Let me out." Severus shook his head,

"Take it back." April rolled her eyes and reached up to grab her suitcase and bags out of the compartment.

"Look..." she started softly, her tone oddly sweet and tender, "I know we don't exactly...see eye-to-eye anymore...but we're going to be seeing each other a lot, now that I'm going to be working here. I promise to not get in your way, if you promise you won't get in mine." _Well that took a different turn than I expected._ He furrowed his brows, wondering if there was something she was leaving out, but due to the hurt look on her face, he saw she was telling the truth. _I can't get attached. We're not friends anymore. Why am I playing this stupid game anyhow?_ He nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to give him an approving smile before heading out and following after the last bit of teachers that were left. _What's gotten into me?_ Severus thought to himself, a shiver running down his spine.

* * *

** *April's POV* **

_Who does he think he is? Trying to block my path just to get me riled up? I won't be falling for it. Not again. He had his chance, and he gave it up. We can't be friends anymore. And yet...it all feels so familiar._ Too _familiar. I just hope I don't run into him too often._

The sorting event would start in just a few moments, and as April walked through the halls, head raised high in confidence, she felt the tug inside her. The thought to seek out some sort of adventure excited her. The paintings on the wall perked up at her entrance, some frowning, deep in thought as to where they'd seen her before. Just as she rounded the corner to the dining hall, a translucent figure emerged out of the ground before her and she squeaked, jumping back in surprise. _So much for confidence._

"Why! Hello April! Long time no see!" Nearly-Headless Nick chimed brightly, a grin spreading across his face. The woman bowed a bit and nodded in acknowledgement as he guided the way to the room, which was full of chatter and laughing. Her eyes scanned the room, spotting some of the teachers already seated at the long table near the far end of the room. _Where is Severus? Should I apologize for before? No...I was right about what I said. We won't be friends. And hopefully we don't see each other a lot. Besides....There are far more interesting people!_ Her stomach twisted in delight and all thoughts of Severus faded from mind and she looked around the room. Candles floated, flames flicking like little dancers. The ceiling beheld it's many stars, moon glowing beautifully as fog hid it away. And the décor for the houses popped in vibrant colors of green and black, red and gold, blue and black, and yellow and black. She was home. 

* * *

** *Severus's POV* **

_Perhaps I should've apologized for my behavior. Though it wasn't as though...well...okay she_ was _mad. But how is that my fault? It's her fault for coming back. She knew I'd be here, having slinked into nothing these past years. A professor. It's not impressive at all. **Do you aim to impress her?** Of course not...._Severus fixed his collar, muttering curses as the voices in his head grew louder, one seeming to want to tamper with his thoughts of April while the other made him think poorly of himself! It never ended. ** _You loved her sister._** _I'm well aware....I still do. **But...?** But nothing. That's it. End of story._ Severus opened the door to the dining hall and stepped up to his usual seat, noting the empty chair beside him. He glanced down either side of him, wondering just where April was. He then spotted her coming down the hall, her hair cascaded along her face like a waterfall. 

She came to a stop in front of the headmaster and he whispered something to her as she giggled and nodded, making her way up to the row of teachers. Eyes landing on Severus, she froze, inspecting the seat beside him. He felt his fingers clench the fork her was holding as she came over, clearing her throat,

"Is this seat taken?" Before Severus could respond however, Minerva spoke up, smiling widely at the woman,

"Oh no, dear. Please, make yourself comfortable." Whispering a soft thank you, April sat down beside him and fiddled with her fingers, clearly not knowing what to do with her hands. So she grabbed a spoon and a fork, tapping the tops of them together. Severus grinded his teeth, his knuckles now becoming white around his own silverware. The horrid scrape set him on edge and he finally snapped, turning to her so abruptly that she flinched and looked at him. He spoke slow and steady, knowing that if he didn't, it wouldn't get through her head and he'd have to repeat himself,

"Would. You. _Kindly._ Stop?" He glared at her and she quickly set down her utensils, frowning as he grunted in annoyance and sat back in his chair, watching as Dumbledore raised a glass and tapped his wand against it. The room settled, not a single stir occurring as the doors opened and the newest members of Hogwarts entered, some full of confidence while others looked as though they'd started across a tightrope. Severus's eyes landed on one boy in particular, heart stuttering as the mark upon his forehead became more visible with each step. He knew that scar. He knew his eyes. He knew this child. He found himself to be lost in a daze, eyes never leaving him as the sorting hat finally called him up.

Head spinning, he watched in anticipation for Harry to be sorted. And of course, he was hardly surprised when he was called out for Gryffindor. He ran a finger along the collar of his shirt as he observed the interaction between the others at his table. Patting him on the back and congratulating him. He was already becoming the popular boy, just like his father. Harry turned to look at him, having finally felt the gaze on him and Severus casually averted his stare to the woman beside him, who just so happened to be April. She was filling her plate with as much food as she could, taking a mouthful of mashed potatoes as she reached for a turkey leg. Severus raised a brow,

"Are you planning on eating...all of that?" Her plate had already been full with as much stuff as it could hold, and there was no more space to put any desserts! She looked at him, still chewing and shrugged. _That's all? Isn't she at least going to retort? **Why? Do you want her to?** Get out of my head. **Why should I? You should've listened to me from the beginning.** Leave me alone. **Hear me out.** No._ Severus waved the silly voice inside his head away and he rubbed his temples, feeling his shoulders tense as he stared at his empty plate. He didn't feel so hungry, so he pushed it away and got up, prepared to go to his study. He needed some sort of head start before his first class tomorrow. And he knew Harry was in it.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730269)


	9. Familiar

***Quirrell's POV* **

_Why does she look so...familiar? **Because her sister...Lily Potter.** **They were twins.** Why did you not kill her too? **It wasn't necessary.** And now? **Now I will be able to.** What of the boy? **He'll die too. He will have to die. It's the whole reason for all of this. Now just shut your yap and tell me one more time.** Tell you? **Tell me about her and Severus.** Why should that matter anymore? **Perhaps I can find her weakness.** She doesn't know him anymore. He's changed. **Mm yes, he has, hasn't he? Who could love someone like him?** Exactly, My Lord. **Ah, here we are at last. Wake her.** My Lord? **WAKE HER!**_

Quirrell blinked and looked down to the sleeping form of the woman, licking his lips nervously as he poked her. She stirred and mumbled something incoherently. He poked her again and she rolled over, falling out of the seat and onto the floor with a large thud. She jolted away, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Quirrell, who put his hands up in defense and quickly got back into character,

"I-I just thought I'd inform y-you that we're here." April ran her hand through her hair and sat up, staring out the window, where the lovely stone castle stood grand in the distance across the dark lake, fog coating it like a blanket. She nodded and got to her feet, dusting herself off, collecting her book, and fixing up her bags to take out,

"Thank you. I suppose I'll see you at dinner then?" She smiled and headed out, leaving Quirrell alone. No. Not alone. He was never alone. 

* * *

***April's POV***

The sorting event would start in just a few moments, and as April walked through the halls, head raised high in confidence, she felt the tug inside her. The thought to seek out some sort of adventure excited her. The paintings on the wall perked up at her entrance, some frowning, deep in thought as to where they'd seen her before. Just as she rounded the corner to the dining hall, a translucent figure emerged out of the ground before her and she squeaked, jumping back in surprise. _So much for confidence._

"Why! Hello April! Long time no see!" Nearly-Headless Nick chimed brightly, a grin spreading across his face. The woman bowed a bit and nodded in acknowledgement as he guided the way to the room, which was full of chatter and laughing. Her eyes scanned the room, spotting some of the teachers already seated at the long table near the far end of the room. _Where is Severus? Should I apologize for before? No...I was right about what I said. We won't be friends. And hopefully we don't see each other a lot. Besides....There are far more interesting people!_ Her stomach twisted in delight and all thoughts of Severus faded from mind and she looked around the room. Candles floated, flames flicking like little dancers. The ceiling beheld it's many stars, moon glowing beautifully as fog hid it away. And the décor for the houses popped in vibrant colors of green and black, red and gold, blue and black, and yellow and black. She was home.

* * *

** *Severus's POV* **

He made his way into the dining room from the back door, coming face-to-face with Minerva, who beamed cheerfully at him and gestured to a seat. _This is...new._ _She usually gives me the cold shoulder..._ He took the seat and looked down the row of professors, fixing his collar as he scanned the room. This was finally the year. The year he'd see the boy. Lily's boy. His breathing suddenly hitched as his gaze landed on a woman in the center of the hall, her red hair cascading down the sides of her face as her sister's had. It was darker too and her eyes...her eyes were a soft emerald-green, shimmering as the hovering candle's lights caught her features perfectly.

_What is she doing here? Why do I feel so...so...hurt? Why am I so confused? Surely this is completely normal, right? I haven't seen her in ages! And now she waltz into Hogwarts as if...as if...._ Severus looked to Dumbledore, who greeted her happily, whispering something to her that made her giggle and look up at the tables. Her eyes landed on Severus's and her smile faltered. _Oh, Merlin._ She nodded to Dumbledore and stepped up towards Severus, his eyes widening ever so slightly as he tried to remain calm. But his hands were clamming up and he crossed his arms over his chest to hide the fact. She smiled softly, something that sent a shiver down his spine.

"It's nice to see you, Severus. I suppose...I'll be seeing you a lot this year?" _Why is she acting like this? I can't stand this situation!_ He nodded and rolled his eyes,

"Obviously. And Professor Snape, will do just fine." April opened her mouth to speak and he raised a brow, as though daring her to speak. She snapped her jaw closed though and sat in the empty chair beside him, his body becoming tense. 

* * *

** *April's POV* **

He hasn't changed has he? Why is he being so distant? It's not as though we were enemies. I was his best friend! And he was mine...now it's as if we don't even know each other! Why did Dumbledore ask me here? I don't belong here. What am I supposed to do with Sev-Professor Snape around? It's all so surreal...April cleared her throat and twirled a lock of hair as the doors were thrown open, inviting the newest Hogwarts members to the hall. There, standing at the front, was the very boy April had dreamed of meeting one day. Harry Potter. Her heart dropped a million miles, recalling when she'd been asked by Petunia if she'd care for him...but she'd declined. Now she realized it was a horrid mistake. How had she treated him for eleven years?

_Forgive me Harry._ She thought to herself as she lowered her head, listening as the sorting hat called one by on out. A red-haired boy, known as Ron Weasley stepped up, and within seconds, comparing him to his family, the hat announced Gryffindor. Then Harry was to come, silence falling on every being in the hall. Nobody breathed. And the hat spoke, seemingly in riddles as it hummed in satisfaction. 

"Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great you know....Well if you're not sure....Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone cheered, the table of Gryffindors hopping up and down for having someone like Harry Potter amongst them. April smiled a bit, having expected this result. Lily and James were both, after all, Gryffindor. But why hat the hat considered this? He was the master at determining such things, and yet, he had thought Slytherin would've been a good fit. How...peculiar. Once everyone had settled, platter of steaming food appeared and April's mouth salivated as she began piling her plate with everything that'd fit. Severus grimaced at her as she lifted a spoon of mashed potatoes to her mouth.

"Are you going to eat...all of that?" he asked, in a deep serious tone. April chewed for a moment, looking at him. She shrugged,

"I just want a little bit of everything is all." He rolled his eyes,

"Well that much is obvious, but why not have just a spoonful of each?" He stared at his own empty plate and frowned. April watched as he got up and turned heel, leaving the room. She scrunched up her nose, not quite enjoying his attitude. _Well, more for me then!_

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730269)


	10. His Word

***April's POV* **

"I'm glad you could make it, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore had approached April, his icy-blue eyes twinkling with a sense of knowledge and content. She placed her fork down, wiped her hands, and folded them in her lap, giving him a toothy grin. She hadn't seen him in over a decade, and yet, he still looked the same as she remembered. He took the empty seat beside her that Severus had left and adjusted his glasses atop his nose. She admired his calm aura and peaceful awareness about him. She had always felt comforted in his presence. 

"I was wondering, professor...what exactly did you call me here for?" April asked softly, peering at him with curiosity. He kept his gaze trained on the students as they socialized, the loudest table being the Gryffindors. Dumbledore ran a finger over the tablecloth and hummed,

"I have a hunch...that Mr. Potter doesn't know who you are." She felt her cheeks burn up as she stumbled over her words, but he raised a hand before she could get ahead of herself and continued, "Your business in making yourself open to him is only on you. I shall not interfere. However. I highly suggest you simply...get to know the boy. After all, he is your nephew. I suspect you haven't been in touch with Petunia?" April frowned and shook her head, feeling ashamed as his voice carried on further, "He has not had the best experience with them. He's different, as you know."

"I know," April whispered, glancing towards said boy as he spoke to the Weasley boy and a curly-haired girl, who certainly seemed quite intelligent. She felt her insides twist. It was clear she hadn't spoken to her younger sister. Not since that night. She knew Petunia was hurting, and she'd attempted to help her out, but it wasn't exactly her fault that she'd only pulled away. And then there was the boy to consider. With his parents gone, he needed someone to look after him. Had his Godfather thought twice before doing dirty, he would've been the one to take him in. And April....Tears pricked at her eyes as she shook the feeling of guilt away. A hand on her shoulder broke her train of thought as she focused back on the headmaster,

"Forgive me. But...the reason I called you here was to watch over him." She furrowed her brows, not quite understanding why all of a sudden she was needed. She hadn't seen Harry since he was a baby,

"Why? Why now? And does that mean I need to stay at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore smiled sadly, his expression softened behind his whiskers, a pearly white and seeming to be glowing,

"He's in danger, Ms. Evans. I mustn't go into detail now. Not here. Suppose you come to my office tomorrow evening, hmm?" He got to his feet, but April grabbed the sleeve of his robe reluctantly,

"And what am I to do here, sir? At Hogwarts? I-I don't exactly have a place here anymore." She pulled her hand away as he nodded once,

"Perhaps I can arrange a classroom for you then? You did study education for a few years, yes?" April gawked at him, taken aback by his suggestion. 

"Teach? Here at Hogwarts? But sir, I've never-"

"One who has experience, can certainly teach, Ms. Evans. The children could use someone like you. Pray, think about it and we shall discuss it over tea tomorrow," and with that, he turned and headed towards the door that led out of the dining room. April stared after him until the tip of his robe was well out of view. _Me? He wants me to teach? How could I possibly? I'm not a teacher. I'm an auror for crying out loud! I have a job to do!_ April fiddled with her hands, thinking back to earlier that morning.

*** * ***

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Evans, but this is a serious case! I can't allow it!" Weldon shook his head and tapped his foot, waiting for a response from her. What was she supposed to do? She'd given all of her evidence and had vouched for the victim. But why wouldn't they just allow her to go? Just for a week? She scoffed and picked up her suitcase,_

_"A friend needs me, Weldon. I've never missed a day in my ten years of working here. I apologize, but I can't do the case." She raised her head, expecting him to take it back. To say she'd done good and give her at least a few days off. But he just sighed and shrugged his big burly shoulders,_

_"Then...you're fired. And that's final." And before April could speak, he walked out of his office, slamming the door behind him. It was obvious from the first day that he'd had something for her. He'd always compliment her style or tease her about finishing paperwork a moment sooner than what was expecting of her. She'd always been at the top. And she knew he was hurt, having let her go and leaving as he did. But she had Dumbledore she needed to respond to. And she wasn't going to let him down. He'd been much like her father in a way. He'd always been there for her. And it'd been several months of him reaching out to her. Now she felt ready. Now she needed to face him and be there for him._

*** * ***

She was already rushing down the hall, scanning each corridor in hopes to find him. April wondered if she'd waited too long, having sat in her seat blankly for about five minutes or so. She turned a corner and ran into something hard, stumbling back as a hand quickly gripped hers, warm and comforting. She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hit the ground. Dumbledore stared at her, hoisting her up and gripping her elbow for support. Once she was straightened out, he let go and clasped his hands in front of him, chuckling,

"Having second thoughts, then? Or perhaps you were just having a nice stroll?" April grinned and cleared her throat,

"I think you're right, professor. I could use a job, and...though I've never taught anything before-"

"My dear," he stopped her, smiling softly, "You will do a fantastic job as an apprentice." She blinked, frowning as confusion hit her once again. He raised his brows, inviting her to ask what was on her mind.

"Apprentice? But you said I'd have a classroom. What exactly are you implying?" A mischievous glint shimmering in his eyes as he gave her a wide grin, as though he was proud of himself,

"I just had a talk with one of our teachers, and he's agreed to share his class with you. Though of course, you'll just be lending a hand. Consider it a bit of practice." April of course, felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, liking the idea of her not having to be alone with children all day, but she frowned,

"Who agreed to that?" Dumbledore shrugged and removed a slip of parchment from his pocket, opening her palm and setting it down before closing her fingers around it,

"First thing in the morning, this is the class you're to attend to. Good night." He beamed merrily and started down the corridor, leaving April struck and lost. _What a peculiar man. He must be one in a million! Why didn't he just answer my question? Why does he always speak in riddles?_ Sighing in utter annoyance, she read the piece of paper, two words and a number scrawled onto it in a nice penmanship:

**_Potions_ **

**_Room 208_ **

April groaned mentally. She knew all too well who taught this class. He'd been obsessed with it since he started the class. _Well. This should be fun._

Next Chapter


	11. All About Status

April rolled over in her bed, blinking as the rays of sunlight cast through the windows. Muttering a simple incantation to shut the curtains, she yawned and tried to recall the day before. She found unfamiliar sheets over her and the smell of parchment and dust. Then she jolted up, rubbing her eyes as she glanced at the clock above the fireplace in front of her. 

"Shit," she scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants she'd left on the floor, cursing as she combed through the knots in her hair with her fingers and grabbed her wand and small pile of books. _The first day and I'm already late!_ She had quickly thrown on a pair of shoes, forgetting to tie them as she sprinted out into the hall, looking down the empty corridors. Students had already made their way to their classes and a yipping voice chattered out,

"Late late first day of school!" April raised her gaze to the floating creature, ears pointed like an elf and nose covered in warts. She didn't have time for the nonsense and zoomed down to the dungeons, catching her breath as she threw open the door to the class. There was the sound of shifting bodies as everyone turned to stare at her, confused and intrigued. She's obviously interrupted the lesson, and as she cleared her throat, making her way to the front of the class where the man dressed in black stood with his brows knitted together, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. _This is not how I wanted my day to start off._

"You're five minutes late. Care to explain?" he wrapped his arms over his chest and April frowned,

"I'm ten minutes late." She wasn't sure why she bothered correcting him, seeing as five minutes was more acceptable, but he gritted his teeth together.

"Class...starts when _I_ come in. It's been five minutes, and _you_ should've been in here," he stated in annoyance, making her raise her eyebrows in amusement.

"So...you were late too then? Because when I ran into Minerva last night, she said _nine_ was time class starts. It's now..." April looked around for a clock and turned around once she saw it, giving him a smug look, "Nine-twelve."

"Are you...arguing with me...?" he hissed, glaring at her. She raised her head, wanting to appear taller in front of him. She however, only came up to his shoulder. Instead of answering his question, she replied with,

"I think we should go on with class, don't you?" She turned and found an empty desk on the side of the class to sit at, casting a spell to make it slightly wider so as to arrange her books and paper on. The potions master's eyes followed her and he shook his head and gestured to her while speaking to the class, 

"If any of you should interrupt my class...you'll be sent to detention. Now...as I was saying before...I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few..." His gaze landed on a blonde boy up front, and April noticed that he resembled someone she knew. _Lucius...did he ever have kids?_ She then saw the boy who sat directly behind him, glasses perched on his nose and the edge of his scar just visible beneath his dark brown locks. Her breathing hitched as he rubbed it, continuing to write something down in his journal. April found a smile appear on her lips. _Taking notes...good kid, just like his mother._

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to _not_... ** _pay_**... _ **attention.**_ " April jumped at the tone in Snape's voice and she looked up at him, expecting to see his gaze on her. But he was looking elsewhere, his eyes boiling with rage. She followed his line of vision, seeing he was looking at Harry. _Of course. Picking on his bully's son. Typical._ The light-brown haired girl beside him nudged him and he carefully set his pen down and folded his hands together, turning his attention to Snape.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity," the professor slurred, taking a dangerous step towards him. April clenched her pen tightly, having forgotten she was supposed to be taking notes on what students were doing, keeping track of house points. But when she saw how tense Snape was, the tips of her lips curved downwards ever so slightly. For she knew why he acted this way. She knew he hated James and had loved her sister. But was it really fair to take it out on Harry? The boy gave him a confused look.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked, titling his head a bit. April's nose was flaring in annoyance. He knew he was being unfair. He knew he was being a jerk. Why? Why couldn't he just accept it? Hermione's hand shot up in the air and Harry glanced at her with a frown.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape tried again, taking another step closer. Hermione's hand went up even higher and April felt her heartstrings tug at the sight. This entire situation had her head spinning.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said quietly, shaking his head.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?" Snape asked once more, not sparing a glance at the eager young girl. April stood up, making it a point to cause her chair to move back, legs squeaking on the floor as everyone looked to her. Snape, however, didn't look at her, though she could tell he was listening. Her heart hammered in her chest and a lump formed in her throat.

** *Choice* **

[Tell Snape off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730425)

[Awkwardly sit back down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730443#workskin)

[Call Harry aside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730464#workskin)


	12. All About Status

_**Tell Snape Off** _

_You can do this. He doesn't scare you. Just out with it! Show him you have no fear. He can't mess with you if you stand up against him._ April swallowed the lump in her throat and started out, though her voice cracked at first as she gained her courage with each word,

"Clearly, Ms. Granger, I believe, knows. Since it's a pity not to ask her." April crossed her arms over her chest as Snape casually turned to her, clasping his hands in front of his tall figure as he grimaced.

"Do you know the answers?" he asked, making April gawk in surprise. _Did he really just as_ me _if I knew the answers? What game is he trying to play?_ She fixed her coat and nodded, running her tongue over her lips. _Fine. If he wants to play, then I'm going to win._

"For your information, _Professor,_ " she bit on the word like venom, "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane...they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." She raised a brow as if daring him for a challenge. He copied her expression, a forced smile tugging at his lips.

"Why aren't you all copying this down?" he snapped his head back like a spring to look at the students, who quickly grasped their quills and started scribbling away on their books.

"And Gryffindors, note that five points, will be taken from your house... for your classmate's _lack of concentration._ " April opened her mouth to speak, but she held her jaw closed, not wanting to start anything else. Besides, she'd be sure to find some way in granting more points to them. After all, it wasn't fair.

* * *

** *Snape's POV* **

_Who does she think she is? Interfering in_ my _teaching? What was_ I _thinking in saying yes to Dumbledore?! She shouldn't have come back...she should've stayed working...wherever it was she was working. **But didn't you want her to come back? Is it so bad that she's here?** No. Why did he want her to come? What was the point of having her here? Would he even tell him if he asked, or would he shake it off like he always does? April was always his favorite. Aside from..._Severus scratched out the last thought that ran through his head, having written down what was in his head besides the assignment he was grading. He was far too dep in thought to be grading right now. 

He looked up from his desk, seeing Ms. Granger had appeared in front of him, holding out a her book. He snatched it away and she walked away with her head down towards April. _Now what? I suppose she's going to yip about my attitude now? Pathetic._ Severus grumbled under his breath, ignoring the steps that came towards him once again. He was about to snap at the woman he thought was going to come talk to him again, but he came face-to-face with Harry instead. His stomach flipped as his eyes came into full view, the light that managed to seep in from the windows causing them to gleam brightly. _He has her eyes..._

"I-I finished, Professor Snape," he muttered, setting down his book. Severus collected himself and nodded, brushing him away with his hand. _I made a promise...and yet...I can't help but feel he's going to turn out exactly like his idiotic father._ Severus's eyes drifted from his papers to the desk at the side of the class and he drew in a steady breath. Should he apologize? _I don't need to apologize. She's the one who..._ He scratched the thought that came to mind, cursing himself for getting distracted so easily. It wasn't like him, really. But he felt like her presence was off-putting and he wanted her out of his room as soon as possible. Without a word, he got out of his seat. _I guess I'll have to go see Dumbledore later._

* * *

** *April's POV* **

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. Ms. Granger, isn't it?" April asked as the Gryffindor girl came up to her, a frown etched upon her features. Her eyes shimmered as she nodded,

"Yes ma'am. M-May I be excused?" April stole a glance at Snape, seeing he wasn't paying any attention to her and smiled softly at the girl,

"You can call me, Ms. Evans. And yes...but make it quick. Otherwise you'll upset Mr. Big Nose." Hermione giggled and nodded, the two unaware of the man who stood right beside them until he cleared his throat, causing them both to jump,

"I beg your pardon?" April's pulse quickened and she open and closed her mouth like a gaping fish, laughing dryly as she thought up something to say,

"I-I was just-"

"Hold. Your. Tongue," he said lowly, sending a shiver down her spine. _Keep it together. Keep it together._

"I won't be needing your assistance anymore. Leave," he pointed to the door and April raised her brows, not quite understanding.

"But I-"

"Leave!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention. He spun around, cloak billowing like a cape as he started around the tables, checking the cauldrons and taking more points than giving. Flustered, April guided Hermione out of the classroom with her, having excused her already, and whispered once they were in the hall,

"He still has a really big nose."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730518)


	13. All About Status

_**Awkwardly Sit Back Down** _

_What am I doing? He'll just kick me out or put a spell on me. I should've thought that through..._ April cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck, apologizing as she sat back down, every pair of eyes watching her in confusion before they returned their attention back to Snape.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said softly, April frowning as she played with her quill. _I could've stepped in. Why didn't I step in?_ _Now he's going to see how weak I am..._

"Pity," Snape cocked an eyebrow and April could see the achieved glaze in his eyes, "Clearly, fame isn't everything...is it, Mr. Potter?" And with that, he made his way over to his desk, silence filling the void as everyone waited for him to go on with the lesson, but he simply waves his wand, causing a row of cauldrons to float away from the cabinets and set down on each table, "Turn to page five."

* * *

** *Snape's POV* **

He looked up from his desk, seeing Ms. Granger had appeared in front of him, holding out a her book. He snatched it away and she walked away with her head down. It had been an hour already, and he was beginning to enjoy the silence. Severus grumbled under his breath, ignoring the steps that came towards him once again, as though she'd sensed his comfort. He was about to snap at the woman he thought was going to come talk to him, but he came face-to-face with Harry instead. His stomach flipped as his eyes came into full view, the light that managed to seep in from the windows causing them to gleam brightly. _He has her eyes..._

"I-I finished, Professor Snape," he muttered, setting down his book. Severus collected himself and nodded, brushing him away with his hand. _I made a promise...and yet...I can't help but feel he's going to turn out exactly like his idiotic father._ Severus's eyes drifted from his papers to the desk at the side of the class and he drew in a steady breath. _Or perhaps he'll be like his aunt. I'm going off topic again. What is wrong with me today?_ It wasn't like him, really. But he felt like her presence was off-putting and he wanted her out of his room as soon as possible. Without a word, he got out of his seat to start examining everyone's potions. _I guess I'll have to go see Dumbledore later._

* * *

** *April's POV* **

She decided it was time to start to "get to know the boy", as Dumbledore had put it. She weaseled her way between chairs that were pushed out too far and cleared her throat when she nearly bumped into Snape, who raised a brow at her. Ignoring him, she continued towards her nephew's table and peered into their bubbling cauldron, seeing instantly that something was wrong,

"I think you three missed a step?" She suggested lightly, scanning over their ingredients. Ms. Granger looked up at her and beamed,

"I tried to tell them." April couldn't help but chuckle as she hummed softly and picked up a piece of what looked to be bat wing. Harry and who she had known to be Ron Weasley, watched in awe as she took a small knife and clipped a few pieces off, sprinkling them over the pot as they watched the liquid come to a smooth element instead. 

"Doing the student's work now, are we?" Snape's voice ran behind her like silk. April spun around and her lips turned upside down as she licked her lips nervously,

"I was just lending a hand."

"Is that so?" he replied curiously. April nodded and leaned against the table, trying to be casual and not look intimidated by how close he was to her. 

"Try it. See if it's correct. They only forgot one thing, and it's not bad for their first time," she said, puffing out her chest proudly. Snape blinked once. Twice.

"I do not believe in _helping_ the students. They must learn from their mistakes," he said sharply, turning around and storming back up to his desk. He plopped down in his seat, starting back on grading the papers he had stacked. 

"He really doesn't like us, does he?" Harry asked, his tone soft and confused. April turned to him after staring at Snape for a moment longer, wondering if there would ever be a way to crack him. She smiled lightly, her stomach dropping at the look he was giving Snape, obviously hurt.

"Maybe he doesn't like how big his nose is," she giggled, causing Ron to snort and cover his mouth in embarrassment. Harry however didn't respond, seeming lost in thought. _What could he be thinking about? There's not much to comprehend about Severus. At least from a student's standpoint. He was just a mean man who didn't like his job. And...broken._ April looked over her shoulder at Snape, her eyes trailing over his features. Black hair that fell a bit over his forehead, lines creased to show how stressed he was, hooked nose, which honestly...suited him. The white cuffs barely visible around his neck and wrists. The black made him look far more pale than he really was, like a vampire, deathly pale. Then there was his eyes, like two black orbs of charcoal. He was all-in-all...normal. But the way he _held_ himself was something that always made April's insides squirm. He was confident. He always had his head high. Appropriate. Majestic even.

"He doesn't like _me_ , but I don't understand why," Harry mumbled behind her, making her look at him. She sighed and kneeled in front of him despite herself. She didn't like where this was taking him. 

"Do you know why people are mean, Mr. Potter?" she whispered, tilting her head. He shook his, frowning at her, "It's because something or _someone_ hurt them a long time ago. And it shaped them into who they are." The boy rolled his eyes and shook his head again,

"It seems like he's always been like that. Like my cousin, Dudley. He hates me too, but he gets _everything_ he wants." April's heart tugged as she heard her other nephew's name. Dudley. She hadn't even met him., but she understood that he was about the same age as Harry. Did Petunia really spoil him? Is that what Dumbledore meant by Harry not having a good childhood? He was always left out? A clock chimed somewhere far off in the castle and everyone started collecting their things, chattering away as they started towards the door to leave for their next class. April removed her hand from Harry's shoulder, not having realized it was there and straightened up saying,

"Everyone is different, Mr. Potter. Just...try not to think too much about it."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730518)


	14. All About Status

_**Call Harry Aside** _

"Yes?" Snape hissed in a bored tone. April licked her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat,

"If I may, can I just talk to Mr. Potter outside for a moment?" The black-haired man turned to her slowly, his gaze meeting hers. She felt her breathing hitch as he seemed to consider this. He knew after all, that she was his aunt. He also knew that they weren't close. That Harry didn't even know who she was. But alas, he nodded and said far more harshly than she would have liked,

"Make it quick then." The boy with glasses frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but with one look to Snape, he saw this as a bad idea and closed his trap, following after April instead. She closed the door behind her and leaned on the wall of the corridor, making sure nobody else was around before she tried to lighten the mood,

"He really has a big nose, doesn't he?" But Harry frowned and changed the subject, speaking what first came to mind,

"He really doesn't like me, does he?" She smiled sadly and kneeled down to his height. He went on though, hands trembling as she listened, "But I don't understand why." _How am I supposed to tell him? I can't tell him the truth. Severus would kill me in a heartbeat. No. I need to approach this differently._

"Do you know why people are mean, Mr. Potter?" she whispered, tilting her head. He shook his, frowning at her, "It's because something or _someone_ hurt them a long time ago. And it shaped them into who they are." The boy rolled his eyes and shook his head again,

"It seems like he's always been like that. Like my cousin, Dudley. He hates me too, but he gets _everything_ he wants." April's heart tugged as she heard her other nephew's name. Dudley. She hadn't even met him., but she understood that he was about the same age as Harry. Did Petunia really spoil him? Is that what Dumbledore meant by Harry not having a good childhood? He was always left out? A clock chimed somewhere far off in the castle Harry looked up momentarily before moving to go inside, but April took his hand despite herself and said,

"Everyone is different, Mr. Potter. Just...try not to think too much about it." He nodded and she let go of his hand as he slipped back into the classroom, leaving April to think about it herself. Running her hand through her hair and giving it a bit more body and depth, she went back inside the class once everyone had piled out, grabbing her stuff and taking one glance at Snape. He however, paid her no mind and continued away at his scribbling as she frowned and left the room.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69730518)


	15. Rising Tension

April tapped her chin in thought as she skimmed over the reading material for the next day, exhausted from the class from earlier. Glancing up at the clock on the mantle, she heaved herself out of her chair and went over to her wardrobe, taking out a bright blue gown. She cast a charm to add a few sparkling swirls onto the fabric before slipping into it and pinning up her hair, wrapping a braid around the back of her head. Grinning in satisfaction, she started out into the hallway, listening to the powerful sound of her steps on the stone floor. She raised her head high, though she was alone, and made her way to Dumbledore's office. She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about what he was going to tell her. Harry was in danger, but from what? She didn't dare let her mind wander to the possibilities though. 

She came to a stop, gazing up at the beautiful statue of the griffon. She smirked a bit, knowing all too well that Dumbledore admired the Gryffindor house. And what wasn't there to like? They were brave and loyal people who were sorted into that house. It only made sense, though April herself preferred Hufflepuffs. They were more charming and always had something nice to say. Some students had already paid her a few compliments that day, offering her little flowers or pins that had moving pictures on them. Ravenclaws were also underrated, having been lost, though they were easily the brightest of the bunch. One thing that surprised her, was that the young girl, who always rose her hand in class to give her answer, was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Ms. Granger. Perhaps she had more spirit in her than most.

And then there was Slytherin, the house everyone despised. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she whispered, "Lemon drops." And with the sound of stone grinding against stone, the staircase began to move, a collection of dust from above sprinkling around her. Severus Snape was the leader of Slytherin, the one who had a say in where his students went and what they were to do. Scrunching up her nose as the man plagued her thoughts, she began climbing the steps, coming to the door and knocking with the beautiful lion knocker. _Yup. He's a Gryffindor lover for sure._

The door opened and April took an intake of breath. It was just as she remembered it, little trinkets and objects littering the office, which had a ceiling that looked as though it was never-ending. She smiled at the thought of going up to the tower with Dumbledore in her youth, gazing out at the glorious view. The lake that stretched between either side of the line of pine trees. The sun on the horizon, kissing the water's edge as it created paints in the sky, pink and purples, yellows and oranges. And his office, how she wondered how he ever found anything in such a mess. There were what had to be thousands of books, collecting dust on the many shelves that rose up to the ceiling. 

"Come in, Ms. Evans," he called from across the room. She passed a bowl of licorice snaps and took a few, plopping one of them in her mouth and savoring the bitter flavor that spread through her mouth, creating a dance of sharpness. She froze in her steps as she came face-to-face with a very stern Snape, his brow slightly raised and his hands clasped in front of him. She tossed the rest of the licorice snaps in her mouth and chewed them quickly before looking to Dumbledore, who was watching with a strange twinkle in his eyes. 

"I had no idea this meeting was a cause for..." Snape eyed her from head to toe, "Dressing up." April crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes as she turned to him,

"For someone who wears the exact same thing everyday, I'd say you shouldn't even be talking." He opened his mouth to snap back, but Dumbledore cleared his throat, peering at either of them from beneath his glasses, which were perched just on the tip of his nose. April sent Snape one last stabbing glare and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, flattening out her dress as Snape followed suit, grumbling under his breath. She ignored him however and decided to pretend he wasn't there, putting all of her focus on the headmaster,

"About Harry....You said yesterday...he's in danger?" Dumbledore nodded and picked up a bracelet charm, handing it over to April. She frowned and leaned over, taking it in her hands as she observed it, breath hitching as she gawked. She looked up at Dumbledore, who gave her a sad smile,

"Where did you find this?" 

"I didn't," he nudged his head in Snape's direction and April glanced at him, seeing him shift in his seat, crossing one leg over the other and back again to both being firmly planted on the ground. 

"Severus?" April whispered, tears pricking at her eyes as she clenched the bracelet tightly in her grasp. He tensed and licked his lips, not looking at her as he said casually,

"I found it." He kept his stare on Dumbledore and April drew in a shaky breath, turning to look at him as well,

"What does this have to do with Harry?" The man folded his hands in front of him and cleared his throat,

"The night Harry was almost killed....I think...and I can't be sure...but something happened to the dark lord that night. _Voldemort_...lived." April's stomach twisted as the name rang in her ears and she suddenly felt faint, rubbing her temples as she tried to process what he was saying. _Voldemort is alive? How? Why? And what is he going to do once he comes back? No, stupid question. He's going to kill Harry._

"That's why you wanted me to come here..." April said softly, shaking her head as she laughed dryly, "So what do you expect me to do? Harry is only eleven, Professor. You really don't think he's going to come this year, do you? I mean..." April trailed off, getting to her feet as she began pacing. _I can't believe him! He summoned me here to...to what? Protect a teenager from being potentially killed? Voldemort would never step into Hogwarts if Dumbledore is here. Everyone knows it._

"Ms. Evans...I ask you...to look after your nephew. Nothing more. For just a few years before-"

"A few _years?!"_ April spun to face him, face burning with rage, "And what, Albus?! I become a professor? Live at Hogwarts? Everything is all handy dandy? I become an aunt to the boy who doesn't even know I'm his mother's sister? Is that your grand plan? You expect _me_ to do all of this until he comes of age? Alone?" Dumbledore, as calm as he always was, smiled softly and stood up,

"No. You won't be alone." He looked to Severus, who April had completely forgotten about. She blinked. _Is he serious?!_ April opened her mouth, then closed it, taking a step back.

" _Him?_ Albus, I-"

"You're going to need someone to back you up. There is no one else more honorable," Dumbledore said softly, putting a hand up to dismiss her arguing. April frowned deeply and slumped back in her seat, staring down at her shoes.

"And...you're okay with this, Severus?" she whispered, not daring to look at him. She'd already just insulted him in the last five minutes, and she didn't want to see his reaction. She didn't doubt that he would lash out at her once they both walked out of the room together. She could feel the waves of tension rising between them. There was a moment of silence, one that was lingering on for far too long.

"Yes," he raised his head and she could feel his eyes on her. She looked at him, two black orbs staring back, a peculiar softness to them, but it was gone in an instant as he said, "After all...someone...needs to keep Potter in his place." She shivered at the sound of his voice, his sentences long and drawn out. She crossed her leg over the other and leaned her chin against her palm, eyeing Dumbledore, who looked as though he was enjoying this situation immensely. 

"So, it's settled then," he suggested with a shrug. Before April could speak up, Severus beat her to it, his tone laced with his famous sarcasm,

"Obviously."


	16. Baby Steps for Big Ordeals

** **

** *Harry's POV* **

"What do you mean? T-That's a common last name isn't it?" Harry asked, collecting the rubble bits of the chess pieces from the enchanted board. Ron tapped his chin in thought, not quite paying attention to the conversation as he was drawn back into the game, intending to beat Harry for the fourth time that night. Hermione plopped down on the couch beside them, frowning,

"No, Harry. It's not. It can't be a coincidence. Do you know what she looked like?" Ron called out rook to 4-B before turning to the bright young girl, rolling his eyes,

"So what if they look alike? Doesn't mean she's related to him. And who knows. Maybe she liked the name and changed it or something." A boy with black locks and soft blue eyes entered the room as the last words slipped from Ron's mouth. Taking it as her cue to leave, Hermione stood up, her textbook planted firmly to her chest as she looked down on the two boys with knitted brows, as though she were still trying to figure it out,

"Still. There's something about it that doesn't sit well with me. Harry, you need to start talking to her."

"W-Why?" Harry asked, nobody sparing Neville a glance as he kicked off his shoes and looked between the trio, seemingly curious as to what they were talking about. Hermione sighed and spun around on her heel, walking across the common room to the staircase before answering with a simple,

"Because for all we know, you two could be related. _I'm_ going to do some research then. Goodnight." She made her way up the steps, head raised in confidence as she practically slammed the door behind her. Ron scrunched up his nose, eyeing Harry as he shrugged and observed the board closely.

"What was that all about?" Neville chirped, grinning widely, as if he'd be let in on their little secret.

"Nothing, Neville. Don't worry about it," Harry muttered, calling out his knight to B-4, watching with wide eyes as the piece destroyed Ron's rook. Not taking it personally, Neville left them alone, the crackling fire the only sound that surrounded them. It was a cozy room, so cozy that Harry never wanted to leave it. The fire warmed him to the bones and the air wasn't stuffy, probably how the dungeons were. _I'm glad I wasn't put in Slytherin._ He chewed subconsciously on his bottom lip and took a sip of his cocoa, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. _What if Hermione's right? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon already lied about my parents. Did they forget to mention I had another relative that was alive? Ms. Evans. It was my mother's surname. Surely that doesn't mean-_

"Ron...?" Harry blinked, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably. The red-head looked up, tilting his head,

"Yeah?" 

"I think we should listen to Hermione. I-If we can find anything on my parents like newspapers or books...we might be able to see if she's really my-"

"Your aunt," Hermione's voice cut him off, making both boys jump in surprise. She gave Harry a sympathetic look before whispering, "She's your aunt, Harry. Ms. Evans was your mother's sister."

* * *

** *April's POV* **

She paced her room, rubbing her temples as she kept raising her head to look at the door. _I can do this. I can do this. I just need to start off small. At least make an effort. It's already been too long. I need to say something to him. Maybe something good will come of this in the end. Maybe. Ohh, what does Dumbledore know? He's just a boy! He doesn't need to know he has a long-lost aunt who can't even take care of him. Can't strike a conversation out of the blue without the horrid idea of breaking down. How can I not? He's so much like her. I can't bear to look him in the eyes._

A knock on her door jolted her out of thought and she rushed to the door, throwing it open to see a very serious figure indeed, arms crossed over his chest as usual. She groaned and rolled her eyes,

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm wallowing in self pity right now?" Unimpressed, Severus raised a brow and shrugged, the tips of his lips curled downwards,

"I hadn't noticed. But do enlighten me." _Great, now I have to explain myself to Mr. Big Nose._ She sighed and cleared her throat, standing up straighter as she moved aside,

"Care to come in?"

"No. I _much_ prefer standing in the hall while speaking to a colleague," he sneered, causing her to mirror his body, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Was that an attempt at sarcasm? Because if so, you're _very_ good at it," she bit back, not wanting to deal with this man anymore. _How infuriating! Why can't he just be serious for once?_ He uncrossed his arms, appearing somehow taller than before. Without another word, he brushed passed her, causing her to clench her fists and glare daggers into his back. She shut the door and made her way across the room where a teapot sat on a small table. She brought the kettle and two cups to her desk, where Severus was already sitting on the other side of. She sat down and poured a cup, giving him a questioning look. But he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were roaming the contents of her room, a bare expression etched upon his features. _Now he's judging me? What's next? Poisoning me?_

"Tea?" April asked, plopping a sugar cube into her own cup. He finally looked at her and said,

"Mr. Potter and his pesky friends have been whispering about...their suspicions. I heard them yesterday...in the Great Hall after dinner. I do believe...Ms. Granger...will have already told them." April gawked at him, blinking and letting out a dry laugh,

"A-About what? _Me?_ " She really didn't want to know the answer, but what else was she supposed to think? Why would he be telling her anything if it wasn't about her?

"That would be correct," he slurred in a bored tone. He then leaned forward, serving himself a cup of tea, ignoring the sugar as he sipped it, giving a disgusted look before setting it on the desk. _And he doesn't like Earl Grey. How surprising._ _Must like sticking to pumpkin juice._ _I've never liked the idea of it. Carrot juice is bad enough. Why make a drink that's made of a squash?_

"You were worried about something then?" Severus drew her from her random thoughts and she shook her head, regretting having told him anything whilst opening the door to let him in. He arched his brow again, something that was beginning to tick her off immensely. She wanted to slap that stoic look off his face, though he probably didn't look much better with a smile anyhow.

"About the boy?" he prompted, waiting for her to say something. April drew in a steady breath and clasped her hands in front of her, biting her bottom lip. She nodded, and he hummed in response, 

"Well, you can go about it quite a few ways. Assuming he knows...which I can assure you he most likely will...you could just tell him. Or you could have a casual conversation with him. Get to...know him. _Not that there's anything much to know, since he's exactly like his swine of a father..."_ He mumbled the last bit and April furrowed her brows, having caught only the last word. He went on, paying no mind to her, "Or you could...ignore him all together. I already have the pleasure of...downgrading him."

"Severus?" April tilted her head at him, giving him an innocent look. He was unphased by her expression however and replied in a monotone voice still,

"Yes?" Without missing a beat, she said,

"Why are you such a prick?"

"I beg your pardon?" he growled, baring his teeth at her. April felt her cheeks heat up, but she continued on,

"It's only been a week and you've asked him every difficult question on every assignment, hovered over him like a damn vulture, and called him out for the most ridiculous things!"

"Ridiculous, hmm? Clearly, you know nothing of discipline," Severus barked, getting out of his seat and gripping the edge of the desk, eyes dancing with wild flames. April launched out of her own seat, copying his action as she narrowed her gaze in annoyance,

"Deducting points for speaking to his friends or getting an ingredient wrong _is_ ridiculous. He's a first year! He's eleven years old! You can't expect him to do everything right!" 

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ could? Just because he's your sister's son, doesn't mean-"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT, LILY!" April boomed, making Severus flinch just a little. She breathed deeply, tears pricking behind her eyes. But she wasn't about to back down from his intense glare. He stared back at her, his frown having deepened. The wrinkles were evident in his forehead and she could practically see the sweat beading his hairline from how angry he was. Not once did she break his gaze, wanting to remain strong in front of him. _Why did he have to bring Lily into this?_ _Why am I so weak? I want to hurt him...to tell him off...but maybe I shouldn't. Should I? Maybe I shouldn't start a fight though...I still have classes to teach with him..._

** *Choice* **

[Tell him off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69926598)

[Remain calm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456029/chapters/69926628)


	17. Baby Steps for Big Ordeals

**__ **

**_Tell Him Off_ **

"At least I'm not picking on him because his father took the one I loved," April hissed, seeing a flash of...hurt? Anger? Maybe both? Severus furrowed his brows and took a step back, blinking as he seemed to soak in her words. He then spun around and stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him, cape billowing after him. April slumped down in her seat, letting out the choked sob that had been twisted in her throat, tears streaming down her face as she covered her face with her hands. _Oh Merlin, what did I just do?_

* * *

** *Snape's POV* **

He stormed down the corridor, the words spinning in his head as he flicked his wand, separating every snogging couple and tripping a few Gryffindors as their joyous laughter bubbled through the air. He'd had enough of it. All of it. He didn't like April Evans, and he sure as hell wasn't going to spend the rest of Harry's years at Hogwarts with her. What was he thinking? Bringing her here and asking him to treat her as his apprentice? Yes, he'd agreed at the time, but had he known _who_ he was talking about at the time, he'd have said no. _"Do you have room in your class for an apprentice, Severus?"_ He'd asked with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. _"I suppose so....Why do you ask? Who needs apprentice work?"_ But Dumbledore hadn't answered, leaving him to his thoughts as Severus watched him go. He would've done anything for him, so he hadn't argued. But now?

"Lemon drops," he snapped impatiently, watching as the statue unwound itself, revealing the staircase. He quickly stepped, skipping two at a time until he got to the door, knocking roughly on the door. A soft _'come in'_ ensured he could enter, and he did, cloak following him like a noble pet. He didn't bother sitting down, deciding it better to pace instead.

"Ah, Severus. Have a little mishap with Ms. Evans I presume?" Dumbledore asked, setting down the book he'd been reading, _The Tales of Beadle the Bard._

"She's infuriating!" Severus snarled, his head spinning with the same words over and over and over again. _At least I'm not picking on him because his father took the one I loved. Picking on him. His father. I loved._ He stopped, looking up at the stain glass window. He frowned and turned to Dumbledore, "I can't have her in my class anymore."

"What did she do exactly?" the headmaster questioned, popping a licorice snap into his mouth. _He's not taking me seriously. Of course he isn't. Why am I not surprised?_

"She...she brought up...Lily," Severus collapsed into the seat, pinching the bridge of his nose as he mumbled under his breath. _Stupid. So stupid! Why are you so sensitive?_

"I see...and what made her do that? Dumbledore asked softly. Severus looked up at him and bared his teeth,

"She disagreed with me. Went on about how I've been mistreating Potter."

"Ahh. And perhaps you have been-" 

"I-"

"And perhaps you haven't. But if I know you, Severus, and I do...I'd say you aren't the best at speaking to women. _Speaking._ Not shouting," Dumbledore whispered the last part and Severus considered this, getting to his feet and clasping his hands in front of him. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of him, he nodded,

"Thank you, headmaster."


	18. Baby Steps for Big Ordeals

**__ **

**_Remain Calm_ **

"Look..." April started, collecting herself as she sat down and continued, "I know it's hard...seeing him. It's hard for me too though. I just...I don't want to be...a disappointment I guess."

"Disappointment?" Severus echoed, his tone lowered as he sat back down too. He studied her expression and she nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose,

"I'm his aunt. He's going to hate me. For not being there for him. I should've been-"

"It wasn't your fault," Severus cut in, shaking his head as he furrowed his brows. April looked at him, wanting to retort, but he held a hand up to dismiss her thought, "He's eleven. You didn't miss much of his life." April considered this, blinking as it hit her. He was right. Severus Snape was actually _right._

"So...what should I do?" April asked, leaning back in her chair and staring up at the ceiling. Severus got to his feet, flicking a speck of invisible lint off his shoulder before saying,

"What you feel is right." And with that, he turned on his heel and left her to her thoughts, cloak billowing after him like a loyal dog.


End file.
